Various lighting systems have been developed for room lighting that include a light source and a lamp shade made of a translucent layer which transmits some of the light from the light source. The lamp shade reduces the intensity of light emitted by the light source so that people can look at the light without discomfort to the eyes. Although lamp shades filter the light, they do not conceal the source of the light.